


Little Rug Rat

by stuckysoul



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver Chan, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, but so much platonic love, chan is there for him though guys, changbin has some struggles so angst, i love littlespace fics, i was tempted to list gyu as a character, its a stress relief, like really soft, little changbin, soft, they need more respect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckysoul/pseuds/stuckysoul
Summary: Changbin has been fighting this side of him for so long. It hurt so badly, but he had to push it away. It couldn't be a part of his life anymore. But then Chan finds him, and all of his nightmares are about to be realized.





	Little Rug Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is it. I've been reading little fics for months now, and I'm finally starting my own. I've never written anything like this before, so if you're here as one of my subscribers you might feel a bit taken off guard.
> 
> I know some people have weird opinions on this AU. I know some people think it's creepy, or disturbing, or disgusting, and I will be the first person to stand up and admit that when I first found one of these fics I was BEYOND confused.
> 
> But since then, I've learned a lot. Like--a lot a lot. Little fics have become one of my number one favorite fics to read, as long as they're written respectfully. (here's a hint. if there's smut it in, it's not respectful.)
> 
> If this is your first little fic, I implore you to give it a chance with an open mind. I did my best to explain what it is in the first chapter, so hopefully you'll have some information going in. If this isn't your first little fic, I hope you enjoy my own interpretation on it. I'm super excited about finally getting the chance to write my own after reading so many for so long, and I hope this doesn't change the way anyone thinks about me. I firmly believe it shouldn't, but I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinions. 
> 
> Sorry if I rambled on for too long; I'll let the story do the rest of the talking for me. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Quick PS. I may add in some side ships later, but I am choosing to have zero relationships with our two main characters. I want to explore the relationship between a little and a caregiver as nothing more than that. I don't like encouraging using age regression as a kink, so I want to make it very clear that Chan and Changbin will in no way be romantic with each other in this fic.)

Changbin gripped at his hair, curled tightly up into a ball. He bit down on his lip, hard, desperately trying to contain his whimpers. He refused to let the tears that clung to his lashes fall.

“Hyung? Did you wanna join us for movie night?” His heart lurched in fear as the loud knocking rattled the door, the deep aussie’s voice muffled as it called for him.

He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply hummed a grunt through his clenched teeth, hoping Felix would take it as enough and leave him alone.

He heard Felix’s footsteps slowly pad away from the door, his deep voice still carrying as he passed on how Changbin had turned him down to the other members. Changbin shrunk in tighter on himself, Gyu thrown carelessly at the foot of his bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on taking long, slow breaths. He’d never gone this long before, but he didn’t have a choice. He didn’t live at home anymore. He lived in a dorm, and he was one of the older hyungs of the group. He had to change; he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Suddenly, he heard the distinct sound of his door creaking open.

“Changbin? Hey, we’re watching a horror movie tonight. Remember, the one you’ve been talking about all week?” Chan said lightly as he stepped into the room. He flicked the light on, and immediately his eyes widened in worry. He practically leaped over to the bed, placing his hand on Changbin’s shoulder. He could feel Changbin’s muscle spasm, the already tense muscles flinching away from his touch.

Chan lifted his hand momentarily before bringing it back down, gently, rubbing soft circles with his thumb. His voice dropped down a tone, washing over Changbin’s ears with waves of calm.

“Hey, rug rat, what’s the matter? You know you can come to me with anything. Don’t hole up in here all by yourself. Talk to me, Binnie, please.”

Changbin felt like his head was buzzing. The soft touch, combined with the gentle and loving tone, and Chan using his cute little nickname--Changbin felt like his everything was screaming at him. He focused all of his attention on keeping his walls up. Nothing mattered except keeping himself big.

Chan noticed as Changbin’s eyes shut tighter, and how his body seemed to roll away from his touch. He looked around, helplessly, seeing Gyu shoved down near Changbin’s feet.

“Hey, how did this little guy end up down here?” Chan said as he reached for Gyu. He carefully tucked him in beside Changbin, Gyu’s head snuggled up against Changbin’s cheek. “There you go. That’s where Gyu belongs, with his Changbinnie.”

It was all too much. The second Gyu’s soft plush tickled his face, he knew he was gonna lose it. He had to get out of there. 

He lurched away from Gyu as if he’d burned him, the painful amount of tears he’d been holding back finally exploding free. His cheeks were soaked as he practically fell of the bed, smacking into Chan as he went. He realized with horror as his feet hit the floor he wasn’t big enough to run away. He legs collapsed underneath him, and he crawled frantically into the corner of the room and hid against the wall. He covered his eyes with his hands, still sobbing into them, thinking that maybe if he couldn’t see Chan then he would just leave.

Chan’s heart clenched at the sight, not even sparing a thought to his throbbing shoulder as he picked himself up off the floor. Changbin’s loud sobbing drew the attention of the other members, who all came running to the door and were looking in with concern. Chan quickly made his way over to the door and shut it with a curt shake of his head. Whatever Changbin was dealing with, he didn’t need an audience.

Chan hesitantly made his way back to his dongsaeng. Changbin looked terrified, the way his body jerked and trembled at the slightest noise.

“Baby, rug rat, Changbinnie, please let me help you,” Chan whispered desperately.

And with that, Changbin wasn’t big anymore.

He whirled around from his corner and dove into Chan’s chest. He clutched at his shirt, sobbing and blubbering nonsense as Chan wrapped his trembling form in his arms. Changbin clambered his way into Chan’s lap, unceremoniously knocking Chan onto his seat.

Chan stroked his hair, whispering calm, soft assurances as he waited for Changbin’s breath to even out. Only once his sobs had turned into sniffles, and the waterworks down his cheeks became only the single odd tear, did he finally let himself question Changbin again.

“Binnie? Will you please tell me what’s wrong? I don’t know how to help you, baby.” Chan wiped the tear tracks off of Changbin’s puffy cheeks. He thought he was ready for whatever was bothering Changbin, but nothing could have prepared him for what stumbled out of his lips.

“B-binnie bad.” Changbin’s face formed into a massive pout, one large teardrop rolling down his face before getting caught on his lower lip.

Chan blinked in surprise, taken aback. Changbin sounded like a kid. And not just a kid like how Jeongin was to them. He sounded little. _Really_ little.

His mind whirled at a million miles an hour. A very small bell rang in the back of his mind. He thought he could remember something he’d read about online, a long time ago. Something about littles, and...what was it...caregivers? He couldn’t remember much about it, but he decided to test something out.

“Oh, rug rat, you aren’t bad. Binnie is such a good boy. Binnie is _my_ good boy.” he whispered into Changbin’s ear, pulling away to gage his reaction.

Changbin’s eyes grew huge. He gulped, swallowing the dryness out of his mouth, his head falling ever so slightly to the side. “Binnie...Binnie good?” he questioned, almost confused by the statement.

Chan’s heart soared. “Oh yes, Binnie. Yes, Binnie is the best little boy in the whole world.”

Changbin’s pout turned into a smile, and he giggled happily. “Really really?” he asked excitedly.

“Really really!” Chan laughed. “Can you tell me something, Binnie baby? How old is my little rug rat?”

Changbin looked deep in thought, furrowing his brows and sticking out his lips. “Binnie...Binnie is thwee!” he held up three fingers proudly.  
“Wow, three? Since when did you get so big, hmm?” Chan exclaimed as he tickled under Changbin’s chin. Changbin scrunched his head back in a loud fit of giggles.

“Binnie big! Binnie big!” He clapped excitedly, bouncing on Chan’s lap. Chan ruffled his hair happily and tried to quickly decide what to do.

So, Changbin was a little. That much is obvious. He had a lot to research later, but for now, he had to solve the problem on his own. Changbin was clearly uncomfortable with the fact, or else he wouldn’t have fought so hard to hide it. He was grateful it was with him that Changbin had dropped, and not another member, because now he had some time to try and figure out what to do. He stood up from the floor, pulling Changbin up with him into his arms when the boy pulled on his sleeve longingly. He could still hear the worried whispers of the others from behind the door, so he moved over to Changbin’s bed and sat him down. He stuck Gyu into his arms, nearly melting at the sight of Changbin snuggling Gyu closer to himself. He took this moment to sneak back away to the door quickly, opening it just a fraction.

Everyone’s heads shot over to his, their eyes frantic.

“Hyung! Is Changbin hyung ok??” Jisung asked, a bit louder than he probably meant to.

Chan licked his lips worriedly. “Er...yeah, Changbin’s fine. But, um, we’re gonna sit this movie night out, ok guys? Seriously, it’s not a big deal, he’s ok. Just go enjoy the movie, we’re gonna head to bed in a bit anyways.” Chan closed the door, a bit abruptly, but they had started to try to look past him and the last thing he wanted was them seeing little Binnie before he was ready.

He locked the door behind him and turned back with a sigh. Changbin looked up at him expectantly, his thumb stuck in his mouth and Gyu tucked up against his chin.

“Hyungie? Watch movie?” he pulled out his thumb long enough to question.

“No, no baby we aren’t gonna watch a movie. It’s getting too close to Binnie’s bedtime to watch a movie tonight. But we can play for a bit, if you want?” he sat down on the floor as Changbin slid down from the bed to join him.

Changbin’s eyes lit up, and he crawled over to his bed. He wiggled underneath on his tummy, reaching back to reveal a small backpack. He dumped it messily out onto the floor. A couple of broken crayons, three pieces to an old puzzle, and a few odd lego duplos fell out. Changbin furrowed his brow and shook even harder, until finally one last thing tumbled out onto the floor.

A yellow pacifier.

Changbin squealed excitedly and pointed at it. He looked up at Chan and let his mouth fall open, seeming to wait with anticipation. Chan looked at the small item, then back at Changbin. He picked it up hesitantly, slowly moving to place it in Changbin’s mouth. As soon as the item touched the little’s lips, the boy clamped down and began to suck happily. Chan couldn’t believe his eyes. His smile grew even larger, if that was even possible, as he tickled behind Changbin’s ear.

“Is that baby Binnie’s dummy?” he joked. Changbin gave another confused head tilt that did weird things with Chan’s heart.

“Dum-my?” he repeated.

“That’s what we call those,” he tapped the pacifier in Changbin’s mouth with a light ‘boop’. “Where I’m from, in Australia.” Changbin’s mouth rounded out into a large ‘ooo’, the pacifier nearly dropping from his lips.

Chan glanced down at the little items Changbin had and frowned. “Is this all you have, baby?” he murmured. Changbin nodded as he began pushing two puzzle pieces that definitely didn’t match up together.

“Binnie’s toys went bye-bye.” he slurred around the binky.

“Why did Binnie’s toys have to go bye-bye?” Chan asked.

Changbin looked up, took out the dummy and let his arms spread out wide. “Biiiiig Changbinnie went bye-bye. Big Changbinnie went to JYP. Little Binnie can’t have toys at big Changbinnie’s new home.”

Chan’s heart wanted to break. “That’s not true at all. Little Binnie can have all the toys he wants! Wanna go shopping tomorrow, rug rat?”

Changbin’s eyes lit up and he clapped greedily. “Oh yes! Oh yes yes yes!” he mumbled around the pacifier he had plopped back in. He picked Gyu up and turned his face to look at him. “Did’chu hear that, Gyu? Hyungie is going to help get you a fwiend!”

Chan cooed as quietly as he could. He moved around to behind Changbin, pulling the boy up into his lap. “You are the cutest little boy in the world, do you know that Binnie?” he whispered into Changbin’s ear.

Changbin scrunched away at Chan’s breath on his ear. “That tickles, hyungie!” he giggled.

Chan smiled mischievously. “Is my baby boy...ticklish?” he began mercilessly tickling Changbin’s sides, sending him into a wild fit of giggles as he tried to squirm out of Chan’s lap.

“Hyungie, hyungie, stop!” he gasped. He rolled onto the floor, fumbling to get away from Chan. Chan crawled after him, making his voice deep like big, pretend monster.

“I’m big, and I’m bad, and I like to…” he paused for a moment before launching forward and wrapping his arms around Changbin. “Eat little boys!!” He nuzzled his nose into Changbin’s stomach, making loud chomping noises. Changbin squealed happily. Chan stopped and looked down into Changbin’s bright eyes. Changbin caught his face between his hands. He giggled once more before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Chan’s nose. He blushed red from head to toe and jumped back from Chan, running back over to pick up Gyu and hide his face behind the stuffie. Chan’s cheeks threatened to break from how wide he was smiling. He would have never expected his night to play out like this, but he was bursting with joy now that it was.

After another hour or so of coloring, tickling, and having some very interesting conversations with Gyu, Changbin’s eyelids began to droop. He sucked mindlessly on his binky, Gyu clutched in his arms as he stared blankly at the wall. Chan’s lips quirked up as he leaned into Changbin’s eyesight.

“Is my rug rat getting tired?” he suggested. Changbin blinked, long and slow, before shaking his head. Chan chuckled. “No, no, of course he isn’t. But Binnie, look at Gyu. I think Gyu is pretty tired from our playtime, don’t you think?”

Changbin looked down at Gyu. “Gyu? Tired?” he asked quietly. He lifted Gyu up to his ear, pausing to listen. He pulled him back down after a moment and looked back up to Chan sitting in front of him. “Gyu said he’s sweepy, hyungie.” Changbin translated. His mouth barely moved from behind his paci, his speech extra slurred with sleepiness.

Chan picked up the crayons and other various scattered items and put them back in their backpack, returning it to it’s hiding spot under the bed. “Well then, we should make sure he gets his beauty sleep.” Chan leaned down and picked Changbin up, smiling warmly as Changbin instantly wrapped his legs around Chan’s waist. Chan moved him over to the bed, setting him down on the edge and made sure he didn’t lay down yet. “We need to get you all ready to protect him at night, right Binnie? Gyu couldn’t sleep without his big strong protector.” Changbin shook his head in agreeance with Chan. Chan moved over to their dresser, pulling a drawer open and tried to find the biggest and most comfortable pajamas Changbin had. He made a mental note to pick up some little clothing while they were out the next day.

He decided on one of Woojin’s shirts that Chan had stolen one night, because he knew it would practically swim on Changbin. He pulled out some of his own sweatpants that had a drawstring, so they would fit him nice and big on his legs but not fall down and get him tangled while he slept.

“Ok Binnie, can you raise your arms for me?” he encouraged. Changbin allowed his hyung to dress him, offering no help through the process other than listening to Chan’s odd request to lift a leg. As soon as he was comfortably in his clothes, Chan laid him down on the pillow.

He stood up only to turn off the light and unlock the door, in case any of the other members needed anything in the night. He sat on the edge of Changbin’s bed, running his fingers through his hair and humming a soft tune. Just as he thought Changbin had fallen asleep, and he’d stood up to go to his own bed, Changbin whined in protest.

“Hyungie. Stay.”

Chan melted, instantly climbing under the covers beside him. Changbin latched on to his side, nuzzling his face in his chest, Gyu squeezed uncomfortably between them. Chan hardly even noticed, too busy keeping his heart from exploding from how much he loved the boy in his arms.

He planted one long kiss on Changbin’s head, closing his eyes in contentment.

“Sleep tight, my beautiful little boy.”

__________

As soon as Chan had been completely sure Changbin was fast asleep, he’d gently pulled his phone out and spent a few hours researching. He’d read every single site he could find about littles, ageplay, and every other aspect of the community he saw. He’d learned a lot, too.

Now he knew that there wasn’t just one type of little, but many. Some people are littles by choice, as a form of stress relief. Others, though, regress with little control over it, often using it as a subconscious coping method. Even another branch of the community are those who use false regressing as foreplay: a kink, and nothing more. Chan only needed to spend one second remembering the way Changbin had been acting to be able to rule that one out. Not only that, but he’d known Changbin for years now. Changbin had come out to him as asexual just before they began their survival show. Chan didn’t think he would lie about something like that just to keep this covered up. No, he knew this had to be either a coping method or a stress release for Changbin. He couldn’t help but hope it was the later; the idea that Changbin used this to deal with a trauma in his life (one that Chan didn’t know about) terrified him.

He’d also spent time reading about the different roles in the community. Obviously, Changbin was a little. But Chan had read page after page on the role of caregiver and found himself completely caught off guard. From what he’d remembered about littles and caregivers, he’d always thought caregivers were just the babysitter. When the person who is a little regresses, everything about them regresses. Their speech, their motor function, even their thought processes and problem solving. So, while little, they have the potential to hurt themselves without supervision. He’d assumed that caregivers were just kind, open-minded people who agreed to be a little’s guardian while they were regressed. As he’d delved deeper into his research, though, he’d learned that being a caregiver had more in common with being a little than he could have ever imagined. Many of those who identify as caregivers also use it as a coping method or stress relief. It is not just a kindness, but rather something they need just as desperately as the little. Chan had set his phone down at that, his mind spinning. As he thought back on the brief hour he’d spent with Changbin, he realized something with a lurch in his chest: he hadn’t felt more rested or at peace in months. Maybe even years.

Chan had loved it. Chan had fallen into the role of caregiver as naturally as if he’d been waiting for Binnie his entire life. He hadn’t known anything about littles other than the faint knowledge of their existence, and yet he had cared for Changbin with practiced ease. He loved being Changbin’s caregiver, and he knew that this was something that was a part of him.

Now, he just had to talk about it with Changbin.

__________

The following day was a free schedule, hence most of the members staying up late the night before for a movie night. Chan knew they would all sleep in, besides the few rare early birds of their group. Seungmin would most likely end up in the kitchen not long after the sun rose, and Jeongin rarely slept through the smell of Seungmin’s cooking.

Chan also knew, though, that they wouldn’t come poking around in his room. Not when they knew he and Changbin needed the sleep, and especially not after Changbin’s brief meltdown the night before. So as long as Chan could keep them quiet, he and Changbin would have more than enough time to sort things out once he woke up.

Chan sat back down on the edge of the bed, having detangled himself from the boy earlier in the morning. He brushed Changbin’s hair, attempting to wake him the same way he’d put him to sleep.

“Changbin, it’s time to wake up,” he whispered in a soft sing-song like pattern. “Binnie?” Chan wasn’t sure if Changbin was going to wake up in headspace or not. He didn’t want to embarrass him if he didn’t, but he also didn’t want to frighten him out of his headspace if he did.

“Mm? Chan hyung? Why’re you petting my hair..?” Changbin groaned groggily, his voice trailing off in confusion.

Ok, not in headspace. He could work with this.

“Get up Changbin, we need to talk, ok?.” Chan pulled his hand back from his hair and scooted back, giving him some more space to himself. His tone was light, but his words were loaded, and Changbin’s eyes opened a little wider.

“Talk? About wh--” suddenly, Changbin’s eyes shot open full force. “Oh god--I--oh my _god,_ no hyung, I--you have no idea how sorry I am, we don’t need to talk about it _please,_ I swear it will never happen again--” Changbin’s pleas tumbled past his lips as he fought the covers with his feet in an attempt to scramble away. He hit the wall at the head of his bed with a loud thud, shrinking back from Chan as much as he could.

“Changbin, no, you don’t need to apologize--please, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself! Changbin--” Chan reached forward, desperate to stop his friend’s panic. Changbin’s hands had found their way to his hair again, pulling fiercely. Chan reached up and gripped his hands in his own.

“Changbin. I need you to breathe.” he caught Changbin’s eyes, taking in an exaggerated deep breath. “One big one in, one big one out. Just breathe. You’re safe with hyung.”

Changbin’s chest shuddered as he tried to follow Chan’s breathing. Gradually, his fingers unlatched themselves from his hair. He went limp, sagging against the wall in exhaustion. He let Chan bring his trembling hands down to his lap and cradle them, rubbing small little circles into his palm. “Tell me when you’re ready for me to talk, ok?” Chan said softly.

Changbin nodded with a gulp. He wasn’t ready for Chan to talk. He never wanted to be ready. He didn’t care what Chan wanted to say, he didn’t want to know. _No one_ was ever supposed to _know_.

As time ticked by, Chan didn’t let his anxiousness show. He simply continued rubbing those small little circles onto Changbin’s palm, giving him however much time he wanted. He intended to show him that he didn’t care what Changbin thought, or did, or was, he wasn’t going to leave him.

Changbin stalled for as long as he could. He thought maybe--just maybe, if he could just hold out long enough, Chan would leave him be. For now, at least. But after what felt like an hour had passed, and Chan was still right by his side, he knew he wasn’t getting out of this one with a little game of silent treatment.

“I’m ready now,” he said in the quietest voice he could without it being a whisper.

Chan looked up from his hand with a small, proud smile. It hurt Changbin’s chest, and he quickly looked back down to his lap.

“I know you’re a little,” Chan started. Changbin flinched at the word, opening his mouth as if to protest, but Chan didn’t give him the chance. “And I am completely supportive of it. I’m here for you, always. Through anything and everything. And I’m here for you with this too.”

Changbin snapped his mouth shut. This is everything he’d ever wanted to hear, but he couldn’t accept it. Chan was already stressed to his max. He had more on his plate than anyone in the band--hell, probably more than anyone in JYP. Changbin refused to add to that with this; with _taking care of him_ , like he was some disgusting, helpless _baby._

“And before you think anything else--I wanted to say this. After you went to sleep last night, I read a lot about it. I learned a lot more than I knew when I first met Little Binnie.” Changbin’s cheeks flared at the mention of his little name. “And I know for a fact now that being a caregiver is something that is a part of me.”

Changbin’s eyes finally rose from his lap.

“Spending last night with you? That was the most relaxing hour of--well, of my entire idol career, if I’m being honest with myself. I fell into that place with you and I forgot about the world. I didn’t think about my deadlines, or whether or not I was working hard enough, or if I was being a good leader to this band. I was thinking only about being there for you. I know you’ve been fighting it. I know you thought you had to leave that part of you behind when you moved into the dorms. But you don’t, Changbin. You don’t have to, and you shouldn’t, and I don’t want you to. Not just because it’s bad for you, but also because I loved taking care of you.”

Changbin felt tears fall down his cheeks. “Hyung, I--I don’t know what to say,” he choked out.

“You don’t have to say anything, baby. I’m here. I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you before, but I’m here now. Hyungie’s here.” Chan pulled Changbin into his lap, bringing the boy up straddle his waist. Changbin wrapped his arms around Chan’s shoulders, hiding his head in the crook of Chan’s neck as he sobbed. Chan rubbed his back soothingly, continue to whisper soft affirmations in his ear. As he felt Changbin’s muscles loosen, and his weight begin to lean fully on Chan’s chest, he knew he’d dropped back into little space. Chan knew they still had a lot to talk about while they were both big, but he also knew those questions needed to wait. For now, he needed to gain Changbin’s trust.

“Aw, baby, don’t cry anymore. C’mere, look at hyungie?” Chan tried to carefully pry Changbin off from his chest, just enough to see his face. Changbin had his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth and was sniffling loudly, breathing still quick as he continued to cry.

Chan looked around quickly, mentally cheering as he saw what he was looking for. “Want your dummy, baby?” he asked as he reached for it. It had fallen out from Changbin’s mouth during the night, hiding itself under the edge of his pillow. Chan noticed now it looked too small for him--it wasn’t an adult paci, but rather just a toddler one he’d most likely gotten from a generic grocery store. Another thing to add to the mental shopping list.

Changbin nodded glumly, his lips formed in a pout around his thumb. Chan pulled his thumb out with a soft pop, sliding the dummy in before he had a chance to cry out. “There, isn’t that better, baby?” Chan tapped the boy’s nose with a smile. Then, he suddenly furrowed his brow dramatically like he was trying to remember something. “Hey, do you remember what we were gonna do today?” he said confusedly.

Changbin tilted his head, squinting his eyes as he tried to think. Chan decided to help him out, reaching over to grab Gyu up on the bed next to him. He turned Gyu towards himself and spoke in a fun voice to the stuffie. “Gyu? Do you remember what Binnie and hyungie were going to do today? Hyungie can’t remember! It was so important, too…” Suddenly, Changbin’s eyes widened comically large and he gasped so loudly his binky fell from his mouth.

“Get Gyu a FWIEND!” he shrieked as he remembered, pulling Gyu into his grabby hands.

Chan laughed brightly, forgetting about keeping them quiet for a moment. He didn’t smell any food cooking, so he doubted Seungmin was up yet anyhow.

“That’s right, baby! Wow, you’re so smart, you remembered that even when hyungie didn’t!”

Changbin beamed, his eyes disappearing in his wide smile. He jumped off Chan’s lap excitedly, successfully kicking Chan at least six times while attempting to do so.

“Go now, go now, go now!” he chanted as he jumped up and down, flinging Gyu around above him.

Chan giggled as he stood up beside him. “Shhh, baby, people are sleeping, we gotta be sneaky, ok?”

Changbin’s mouth widened out into a small ‘o’. He brought his finger up to his lips. “Shhhhhhhhhh,” he repeated.

“Very good, Binnie, shhhhhh.” Chan ruffled his hair. “Let’s get you dressed, ok? Then we need to get you some breakfast.”

At the mention of food, Changbin began squealing loudly again, the game of being sneaky completely forgotten. Chan sighed, a fond smile still on his face. This was going to be a bit trickier than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and I honestly love reading comments. I also want to leave my twitter here: @strayadult   
> I would love to chat with you guys and become mutuals! My inbox is also always open if you have any questions about little space, or if you just want to talk with another person who loves the community. I really hope to see some of you guys over there :) Have a great day!


End file.
